


It's Over

by Buggiefate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper is a badass, Betty's POV, Black Hood - Freeform, Dom Jughead Jones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jughead's POV, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Not much but it's lite dom jug, Post-Episode s02e09, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggiefate/pseuds/Buggiefate
Summary: What I wanted to happen in 2.09What happen if Betty took down the black hood herself?





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake

Betty’s POV 

 

It was the day after my outbrast to my best friend since sophomore year Veronica lodge and the black hood told me to cut Archie Andrews, my childhood best friend. I was sitting in the blue and gold office, crying than Archie walk in.

“What the hell was that last night?” Archie said as he walk in.

“Nothing” I said back and wipe away my tears.

“Betty-” he start but I cut him off.

“can you just live it alone” I said standing up from the chair and start to walk closer to Archie.

“No, that you said really hurt Veronica” he said. I chuckle almost start to laugh. I know I had to do it and now are the perfect moment.

“but she deserves it” I said looking up to met Archie eyes. I could see he was hurt so I continued “Can you two just live me alone, I don’t want anything to do with you” I yelled in his face, leaving him shocked at my action. 

I took my bag and left the room waking so close to him so my shoulder touch his rough. I try to ignored Veronica and Archie rest of the day but they tried to talk to me but i just walked away like they didn’t stand in front of me. 

Then the bell rung. I run to my locker and took my stuff and on my way home I heard the lollipop ringtone and I wanted to just burst out crying but I can’t show that I’m scared. I took out my phone in my back pocket of my dark blue jeans and answered.

“I did it” I said, and my voice broke multiple times and I couldn’t control it.

“Good, now the son of the serpents” The black hood said, on the other side of the phone.

“No, please don’t make me do that” I sob, into the phone. I know, he know that he just push my week button.

“He is not worthy your love, cut him out of your life or I will” He said, and then the call declined.

I try not to look like I’m seconds from burst out crying my eyes out for them I saw on my way home. When I got home I walked straight up to my room. I leaned my back to the door and slide down to the floor. I was thinking about what i was going to do with Jughead. I know i had to do it to keep him safe but that wasn’t what I was thinking about. I couldn’t get myself to do it and if I do maybe he doesn’t want me back later or doesn't want anything to do with me and I couldn’t let that happen but i needed to do it even how much it will hurt and I know I couldn’t do this face to face with him without just say everything.

I took out my phone and clicked on Jughead’s name in my massage and started to write  
“It’s over” I write but I hesitate to click on “send” button. I sat there in almost 20 minutes but to the end i push the button. It didn't take long for him to responded  
"what do you me" he wrote.  
"It means I don't love you anymore and want nothing to do with you" I massage back.  
I didn't want to know what he write back so I just threw my phone on the floor and walked to my bed and collapsed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning and looked at my alarm. I hoped out of my bed when I saw I was late to school. I took out a pair of black jeans and a white sweater out of my closet and put it on. I didn't have time to put on makeup so I just raced out of the house and run to school. 

Jughead’s POV

Later that day 

I was sitting in a booth in pop’s when Archie and Veronica walked in and sat opposite me.  
“We need to talk” Archie said after some minutes of silence.

I sat in a booth in pop’s when Archie and Veronica walked in and sat opposite me.  
“We need to talk” Archie said, after some minutes of silence.

“I’m not in the mood to talk” I said, staring down on my food. I didn’t know what they want to talk to me but I have a guess it’s about Betty and I couldn’t talk about Betty right now after she broke up with me over the phone.

“Why, It’s about Betty” Veronica said looking confused, that means she doesn’t know about the breakup 

“She didn’t tell you, she broke up with me” I said, also confused why Betty didn’t tell Veronica.

“She broke up with you” Archie said shocked and a look of worried and same with Veronica.

“yeah, why do you look like you have seen a dead body” I said with a chuckle.

“Something is wrong I can feel it, why would Betty cut us out at the same time.” Veronica said as she started to tear up.

“What do you mean. She isn’t talking with you either” I said when I understand what they mean. That she just cut us out, that must mean something is wrong. Betty would never do that if she didn’t have a reason.

“She start to act really weird at the party” Archie said and Veronica continued.

“I invited her to a party that my old friend arranged and we got in a fight... she started to say how much of a bad person i was and then I said she should just leave and with that she left.” Veronica said, staring out of the window.

“Than this morning i went to talk with her about the party but she just told me that me and Veronica should live her alone” Archie said, looking me in the eyes.

“She broke up with me over the phone hours ago” I said, thinking what can go on.

“She was late to class this morning, she is never late to school” Archie said with a little irritation is his voice that she isn’t telling us what is going on and chose to you push us out of her life.

“We should confront her” Veronica said snapping her eyes from the window to my eyes then Archie’s.

“How?” I ask. “She clearly don’t want to talk to us” I said trying to figure out what to do.

“We can try to talk to her on Monday” Archie said and we both nod 

It begin to get late and we start to make our way to the door when we heard the radio.  
“Apparently the black hood had been shot dead in pickens park bridge of a 17 old girl, that all the police is giving up right now” The rapporter said in the radio.

“We should go and check out what happened” I said shock that a 17 year old girl shoot the Black hood and a little that it wasn’t Archie that kill him.

“yeah” they say in union shock too that the Black hood is dead.

We walk to Archie’s truck and hop in and started to drive to pickens park bridge. When we arrive. We clearly weren’t the only ones that was there to see how the Black hood was. We park the truck and got out and we start to squeeze around to get closer to the middle to the bridge. Then we was there I froze when I saw her.

It was Betty 

I look at her when she was taking to the sheriff Keller and then she turn around so ur eyes met. I could see she have been crying and she are cover in dirt and blood. I start to walk to her and with that she turned back to Sheriff Keller. I stop walking and just look at the scene that is few meter in front of me and I was close enough to see Betty asking him something and see him nod his head. That than she turn around and start to run to me and embrace me in a hug. I hug her back. She put her head in my neck and start to sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m so Sorry” She sob.

“shhh, it’s okay” I said. I pull back from the hug and reach my hand up to her face and wipe her tears away. I then cup her cheeks with both my hands and I lean in until my lips touched hers. I could feel her relax against my lips and melt down in the kiss. We stay like that for a couple minutes then we hear someone clean their throat and we broke apart and look at Archie and Veronica, They were both shock..

“Bee” Veronica said excited and loud. she run up to betty and hug her tight. “Never do that again, I was sick worried” Veronica sob in her best friend arms.

“I’m soo sorry, I couldn’t take the chance of you getting hurt” she said pulling back and look us all in the eyes.

“you have some explaining to do, I want to know everything” Archie said when he walk up and hug her.

“yeah, let’s go to pop’s. I’m starving” Betty said and we all laugh and Archie and Betty pull away from the hug. “I just have to go say to my mom that I’m going” she said after we stop laughing and walk over to me and wraps her arms around my waist and press herself against my side. I wrap my arm around her shoulder. 

“Okay, we are waiting in the truck” Archie said taking Veronica’s hand and start to go back to the truck. The most people have gone home. it wasn't so much people surrounded them anymore. After Veronica and Archie left. We made our way to Betty’s mom that was taking to Sheriff Keller. When we walk up to them. both their eyes land on Betty.

“I’m going to Pop’s” Betty said pressing closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

“Okay. but I don’t want you to walk home alone-” Alice said, but I cut her of.

“She can stay the night with me if it’s okay” I said 

“... Fine but be safe” alice said after thinking. she look me in the eyes and smile “Please keep her safe” She please.

“Always” I said, and smile back.

We turn around and walk to archie’s truck with her arms still around my waist and her head now in my neck. When we reach the truck we broke apart and we hope in on opposite side in the backseat of the truck but we met in the middle of the backseat and sat in the same position as before. I pull her as close to me as possible by her shoulder. We drive in silence the whole time and nobody know what to say. We hop out of the truck and walk in and sat in the booth. Me and Betty on one side and Veronica and Archie on the other. When we were all sitting we all start to ask questions.

“Okay, one question at the time guys” Betty laugh at us being so noisy. We all stop talk and look at each other.

“Okay, I start…” Veronica start but pause as if she was scared of asking or the answer. Veronica sight and start to talk again “Did you mean those things you said to me at the party” She said looking down at her hands that was nervously tangles together on the table.

“Vee” Betty said taking Veronica’s hands “No you’re not a terrible person. I don’t know what come in me. I was angry at myself and I took it out on you and I just wanted to do it and then go back to my normal life away from all of this” she said start to tear up. 

“How did you get in the middle of all this? I mean how was that you he choose to terrorize? ” Archie said which made Betty pull her hands away from Veronica and sigh.

“Maybe because I was his daughter” Betty said leaving us all shock.

“what, Hal Cooper was the Black hood” Archie said and I nod.

“The black hood or my dad threat me to kill you if I didn’t cut you out and I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me” Betty said look us all in the eyes. We all look at her with sorrow that she had to get through this alone with nobody by her side to help her or even be there to just have someone by your side.

“why didn’t you tell us?” I said.

“He know were Polly was” She answer look me in the eyes. I could see that she struggle to not cry. “I couldn’t let anything happen to her or her babies.” 

“Later that night I broke up with you he sent a gift with a message. He-uhh he sent me a finger…” she said and I could hear Archie and Veronica gasp and I just sat there with my mouth open. “I don’t know who’s finger it is and I don’t want to know to be honest” she said still looking me deep in the eyes.

“ It was a piece paper that my last thing I need to do and everything will be back to normal. Was to meet him in pickens park an-and I did.” She pause, looking away from my gaze and out of the window “I was waiting but then I heard a click. First I didn’t get it but than I looked up and I had a gun to my head”  
she said with us sitting there with shock impressions and open mouths, “The click was the safety on the gun was off” I got back to reality and closed my mouth and hug her side. She put her head on my shoulder as she continued “I called Sheriff Keller on my way there. before I came there I know that the black hood was my dad.” 

“How did you find out” I said 

“I broke into his apartment and find the hood” She answer 

“Continue” Veronica said.

“I stood there with a gun pointed to my head, frozen in fear that he would shoot me. but that wasn’t the case. he-he told me to bury a body and I think that’s where the finger come from. But I started to fill up over the body when I hear the police siren and he then looked away from me and I took that as my escape and hit him with the spade and he drop the gun and started to run to the bridge. I got up and took the gun and started to run after him. He was about to jump of the bridge and I couldn’t let him get away, I couldn’t let him her more people then he already have … so I shot him” she told us.

we all look at her with sympathy in ur eyes. I could see who broken she is and the weight on her shoulder from killing someone is tough for her to know she just ended a life and the fact that her dad was a serial killer and killed many people and I know she take the blame 

 

“I think we should get going, Bets” I ask and she nod in arrangement. We got up and said goodbye to Veronica and Archie. We start to walk to the trailer with our hands connected. when we arrived. We flop down on the couch and took her hand in mine. 

“You know this isn’t your fault right” I said squeezing her hand and looking at her.

“I practically killed someone, I ended a life today. He didn’t deserve to die just be punish for what he had done.” She said looking me in the eyes, I could see tears start to roll down her face. I wipe her tears away and sat on the floor between her legs and connected our hand in her lap. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t there for you to help you or just be your shoulder to cry on. I’m so sorry, i can’t lift the weight on your shoulder or just take away all your pain.” I said. She start to cry more and kiss her tears away.

“Let me help you take away all the pain and stop you from worrying about everything and everyone” I ask her.

“Okay” She said biting her bottom lip.

I put my thumb on her chin and tug she her to let go of her bottom lip. I kissed her and trust my tongue in her mouth she let out a moan and I smile at that as I was exploding her mouth. I sat on the couch again without breaking the kiss. 

I sat my hands on her waist and she straggling my lap. My hands start pull on her sweater and she lift her hand up in the air. I pull off her sweater over her head and drop it on the floor. I put my hands under her ass and lift us up. Her legs went around my waist. I got to the bedroom without falling. I drop her gently on the bed. I pull my shirt off and low myself that I was on top of her. I took her mouth in a heated kiss. I pull away started to kiss down to her neck and suck a mark on her collarbone. She let out a moan. I got down to her breast and kiss the top on them. I cup her breast and gave them a squeeze them. She lift her back for me. I reach behind her and unclip her bra and throw it on the floor. I took her nipple in my mouth and suck gently as I cup the other in my hand. Betty’s hands come up to my hair and tug on my hair. I realise her nipple and doing the same with the other.

I place wet kisses down on her stomach. I can hear her shaky breath then I’m coming closer to her jeans. I kiss around her navel before dipping my tounge in which makes her laugh 

“It tickles” She laugh as her hands is cupping my jaws and move my face away from her stomach. She take a deep breath trying to control her breathing. I takes my hand on hers that are still cupping my face and pull them over her head.

“keep your hands there” I whisper in her ear “Understood?” She nod her head and I let her hands go and get down to her stomach again. I pull at her jeans and look up for permission. She lift her hips for me to take them of that I happily do. I separate her legs that I can sit between them. I lean up to her face.

“safeword?” I whisper in her ear as sensitive as I can. My hand on her jaws line and drawing circles.

“What” She said.

“Pick. Your. Safeword” I said firmin in her ear. Her breath hitch. I smirk at her reaktion.

“Red” She said. I kiss her until I need to pull away for air.

“Don’t be afraid to use it” I whisper against her lips. She nod her head. My hand gets down to her throat and gently pressing my thumb against her windpipe. 

“What” I said wanting to hear it.

“I understand” She moan at the pleasure.

I took my hand away from her throat and lower myself between her legs and blew a breath on her clit. She gasp at the actions and jerk her hips up. I push them down in the mattress  
rough. My hands find her waist keeping her in place as I run my tongue around her opening but not touching her opening. I could feel she start to grow irritated by my teasing.

“Stop teasing and just fuck me with your tongue already” She said groaning trying to jerk her hips to get him were she want him. I let out a chuckle and push my tongue into her and start to fuck her with my tongue. She was a moaning mess, I could feel her walls start to tight and I start to rub rough circles on her clit. She come on my tongue. I exchange my tongue with my finger as I suck at her clit gently. I add another finger inside of her. I pump my fingers in and out of her and curl them to hit the right spot. She let out a cry as she come a second time. I kissed her sex a last time before kissing up her body. I kiss her, pushing my tongue in her mouth. She pull away and lock me deeply in the eyes like she looked in my soul.

“I need you” She whisper against my lips and reach her hand down to my pants, starting to undoing my pants. I took her hand away from my pant before getting up from the bed “What are you doing” She ask confused leaning against her elbow.

I took off my clothes and got back on top her, between her legs. I position myself at her opening and looking up at her, She look me in the eyes nodded as I trust into her, I stil my movement for Betty to adjust. I didn’t take my eyes of her and I could feel her squeeze against me. I start to trust in and out of her, her hands where in my hair. I took up my pace, pulling out of her completely, just to trust into her harder and faster than before doing it over and over against until we both coming togheter. I collapsed on her, She wrap her arms around me. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before I roll over to the side and pulling her toward me. She lay her head on my shoulder, drawing circles on my chest. I was stroking her hair.

“I love you” I said looking at her.

“I love you too” She said looking up at me smiling, She peak my lips for a second then placing her head back at my shoulder “Good night” she whisper tiredly.

“Good night, love” I whisper back


End file.
